


Colors

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope, Light Angst, These two deserve nothing but the best, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Sometimes, Colors were more than a thousand words.Dimileth Week Day 4: Wedding





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm late. I got sick, in between did my recharge cable think it's out and then it worked on the next morning and yeah. Whoops. I'm pretty far behind, but I will do my best to catch up on the next three oneshots. 
> 
> Btw, thank you so much for everyone who contributed so many nice things to the Dimileth Week. I'm so happy to see so many good pieces. ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please be Aware that English is not my first language.

**Red**

_The color of fire, power, passion, love._

Even though Sylvain has once called it horribly cliche, Dimitri had ordered a maid to fetch a bouquet of red roses for his beloved.

He could remember the light in her eyes the first time she had laid her eyes on the royal gardens in Fhirdiad. Right after taking back the capital from Cornelia’s fangs, the king had made sure to show his former professor around, taking joy in seeing her green eyes beam when she saw the various flowers being scattered, colors mixing to a wonderful painting of spring. She has loved the roses, the orchids, the chrysanthemums etc.

Days later, he saw once a flower crown on her head, fallen flowers being braided into a piece of art by Mercedes and Annette, cooing over their professor and laughing openly about her joy.

On the day of their wedding, Dimitri wanted to make his future wife as happy as possible. He knew the tradition of not seeing the bride before the ceremony and although it was nothing but a terrible pain to be so far away from her, when he didn’t want to do anything than to hold her in his arms and recite his vows to her, he thought that the roses were a little compensation. He made sure that the maid – a young girl with a beaming smile and absolute loyalty towards her king and future queen – put a note with his handwriting between the roses.

_May these flowers light up your day, my love. I can’t wait to see you._

“I think it’s a wonderful gesture, your majesty.”

He saw the wistful longing in her eyes and despite the light flush climbing on his cheeks, he could feel a smile tugging on the corners of his lips and he thanked her openly.

Slyvain had raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you think that red roses are a little bit too much out of the book, your majesty?”

“I think it suits her.” Ashe, always so kind and loyal to him, had replied with such a look of pure happiness on his features that it was nothing but infectious. “The professor will love anything that his majesty gifts to her.”

“Certainly.”

Sylvain had hung his head low and gave in. The fact that he’d gift the same bouquet of roses to Ingrid months later when he proposed to her was a story for another time.

* * *

**Blue**

_The color of tranquility, inner peace and harmony._

On the day of his wedding, the sky is an endless blue. No cloud to be seen, the sun shining and the goddess has certainly smiled upon the royal couple to gift them with the best weather possible.

When Dimitri was done with the tailoring of his royal garments, he looked into the mirror and without a doubt, he saw his father looking back at him. Even though his hair was longer, his right eye is missing and he had more scars than he could the former king to ever have, King Lambert looked at him through his reflection.

It was a nice addition that the tailors had used the paintings of his parent’s wedding to design his outfit.

“Is everything alright, your majesty?”

He didn’t have the voice to respond to Dedue’s words. His sole eye looked forward, his right side pitch black and the inbalance set his whole body in nothing but a malevolent fit.

The voices were far away. But they were there. In a far distance, he could hear the screams and cries, the demands and the questions about his life. No matter what kind of sacrifice he’d present to them, they were never satisfied.

If Byleth was with him, they would cease at once. They weren’t there. She was his anchor.

He was lost without her. If there was a day he’d hope that they’d vanish, it was today. It was his _wedding day, _for the goddess’ sake. He was supposed to be happy, it was supposed to be the best day of his entire life. After all these years of hardship and agony, a sign of light was visible on the horizon. But it was tainted by nothing but dark storm clouds.

Without hesitation, Dimitri felt the strength leave his limbs and he let himself fall on the nearest armchair, feeling the weight of the day crush on his shoulders.

He looked at the window, saw through the glass and witnessed the sky of a beautiful day.

Dimitri prayed upon the goddess herself that this was an omen she had sent to both him and his future wife.

* * *

**Yellow**

_The color of light, sunshine and nobility._

The first thing that caught Dimitri’s attention about Claude’s presence was the bright tone of his dressing shirt and his grin.

“Your majesty.” The twinkle is his eyes remained the same. “When I’ve heard that you’d get married, I would have come sooner.”

“Claude. What an honor to see you.” Even despite the weight of his garments, the joy quickened his movements. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Do you really think I’d let it slide? Besides, if there is an occasion to celebrate, it’s a royal wedding. I really hope you have enough food and drink for your guests.” Claude’s earnest expression let the heavy weight fall of Dimitri’s heart – even if it was just a little. “The message of your marriage has reached far beyond Almyra, for your information. The court sent me with a diplomatic mission, but nah, that’s nothing for me. Another time, not today.” He grinned at him. “So, your majesty...”

Dimitri laughed openly at Claude’s secrecy, answering all his questions truthfully. But all the lightheartedness of the day was interrupted when Seteth appeared right behind him, dressed in his most exclusive robe with his arms behind his back. “Your majesty, the ceremony begins soon.”

It was time.

* * *

**Green**

_The color of hope and immortality. _

When the door to the cathedral were opened, Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat. Flowers in her hand, her green eyes looking at him through the thin veil and the light in her orbs let time come to a halt. Alois, the one who brought her to him, had tears in his eyes.

The walk felt like an eternity and yet, like the blink of an eye. He reached out his hand, took her frail limb into his own and with one small pull and a small laugh from his bride, she reached the place right beside him.

Even through the fabric, he saw the tears glistening in her orbs, the color shining so brightly like the gold of Claude’s tunic and two strands framing her lovely face like a masterpiece of a painting.

She was truly a goddess and Dimitri would fight anyone who’d call her less.

* * *

**White**

_The color of purity and innocence._

“You may kiss the bride.”

Her wedding dress twirled around her like snow and he saw her pure skin when he lifted the veil slowly. Her beaming face, her twitching nose and even a sole tear ran down her cheek. When he leaned down and sealed their lips with a peaceful kiss, he grabbed her gloved hands tight in his own and the cheers of the people were so distant.

Byleth, his wonderful bride and _wife _now, was so tiny and yet so right in his arms. The fabric of her dress felt wonderful against his skin and without hesitation, she pulled her left glove from her hand the pure contact with her skin let his heart flutter once more.

Hours later, when the festivities were in full go and the female guests were preparing themselves for the throw of the bouquet, they looked flabbergasted when young Marianne didn’t catch a flower, but a two white gloves with a single flower in between. A red rose.

The way Byleth laughed, how she joked with their friends and just like he loved whenever she put her head on his shoulder to close her eyes and rest just for a little while, was enough for him to remember his vows and let them ring over and over again in his head.

“_After everything you have done for me, I know that anything I will do won’t be enough. So I will keep chasing for it my whole life in loving you, protecting you and cherishing you. You, Byleth Eisner, are my other half, my beloved queen, the one who found me in the darkness and pulled me out of it. My queen and my savior. I promise you to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in both good and bad times, and even when darkness falls over our world once again and we will be separated, then remember this – I will always love you. No matter the time, no matter the situation, even when hardships let us drift apart, nothing will stop me from loving you. Thank you, Byleth, for choosing me as the man you want to spend your life with. For everything."  
_


End file.
